


Hey I Just Met You and This is Crazy

by BekkaChaos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, dirty - Freeform, i want to know your name when your screwing me, sterek, stiles is in control, the one where derek is a hot bartender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek AU: The one where Stiles is pretending to know more than he does about baseball and Derek is the bartender at his local sports bar.</p>
<p>Things get a little dirty and Stiles is in control, smut and Sterek all in one neat little package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey I Just Met You and This is Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I'm trying out different AU's to see if I am any good at writing them. Usually my one shots end up turning into full length stories so I'm trying to keep these short. Hope you like!

“Oh come on! Why would you hit it there?” Stiles said, waving his arms at the TV behind the bar and downing the last of his beer.

“You know, I swear you were cheering for the blues on the last innings.” Scott chuckled, lips hidden behind the rim of his glass.

“Yeah well I’m more about the atmosphere of the thing.” Stiles said with a shrug.

Scott laughed and turned back to the screen. Stiles stretched out and stood up to get another round for the two of them, walking up to the bar and resting his elbows on it.

As he waited to be served something – or rather someone – caught his eye as he barged through the kitchen doors.

“Where the hell have you been?” The manager growled as the sexy newcomer finished tying the apron around his waist. “You’re ten minutes late.”

“Won't happen again, scouts honour.” He gave the manager a smile that could melt steel and Stiles knew that he was probably drooling a little at his perfect jaw and teeth, and he hadn’t even looked any further down yet.

“Get to work.” The manager barked and the stranger nodded before heading right over to Stiles, who was looking away and pretending that he didn’t have a semi in his jeans.

“Hey, what can I get you?” He asked with those perfect teeth and that smile.

“Ah, two pints thanks.” He said.

“Anything in particular?” The stranger grinned a little more.

“Right, right… whatever’s running really. I’m not much of a beer drinker.” He said honestly.

“What is your poison then?” He asked as he grabbed two fresh glasses.

“I’m pretty fond of tequila, well, I think I am anyway.” The stranger chuckled and bobbed his head. “In trouble with the boss huh?”

The stranger grunted a little. “Yeah… he isn’t too happy when I show up late, can't imagine why.”

“You’d think that was against protocol or something.”

He laughed out loud as he finished topping off the second pint. “Yeah, weird that. Eight fifty for those.”

Stiles put the money on the counter plus a decent tip and the stranger raised an eyebrow. “Keep the change, start your night off well.” He smiled.

“I think that’s possible. Thanks.” He gave Stiles thanks with a nod and headed off to serve someone else.

God, fuck me. He thought, scratch that, let that guy do it. Up against a wall or bent over the bar, just fucking fuck me.

He walked back over and sat next to Scott, putting down their drinks and grunting loudly. Scott turned with an eyebrow raised.

“What’s up your ass?”

“Nothing… that’s the problem.” He grumbled and Scott laughed.

“Okay then, going through a dry spell are you?”

“Yes, like seriously, if guys like him keep showing up unannounced I am going to explode over here.” He groaned.

“Which guy?” Scott looked over to the bar.

“Which guy? The guy, the only one even slightly worth banging and by slightly I mean I would sell my father for one good rub and tug from him.”

“Whoa, okay, so go for it then, what do you have to lose?”

“Guys like him are exclusively straight. Have you ever seen a guy as ruggedly handsome and perfect as him hanging around gay bars?”

“Can’t say that I have Stiles.” Scott said, never having set foot in a gay bar in his life, except for that one time he was helping Stiles to embrace his sexuality and ended up being the one to get hit on.

“Yeah, right.”

Stiles went back to pretending to understand the baseball and occasionally yelled a few things at the TV, mainly when Scott got vocal. He downed his beer faster than normal and got ready to head up to the bar as Scott laughed and waited to see him fail like he surely would.

He made sure to wait until the hot bartender was wiping down glasses before making his move, not wanting any of the other duds to serve him. He was determined now.

“You watching the game?” He asked as he grabbed another two glasses to fill for Stiles.

“Yeah, no, the blues are going great.” He nodded, not actually knowing anything about it.

“Really?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah… great.” Stiles smiled.

“They’re down, by a lot.” He chuckled.

“Ah… well, yeah.”

“If you’re not a fan then why are you here?” He said with a smile.

“He wants to watch the game.” He pointed back to Scott. “And we’re both too cheap for cable.”

“Know that feel.” He nodded. “Is he uh… I mean are the two of you…”

Stiles realised what he was asking and laughed. “God, no, he’s like my brother.”

“Sorry, that was… well that was awkward.”

Stiles shrugged. “Not really, I mean I am, but he’s not.”

“Oh.” He said simply.

Is that an oh is that so or an oh really? He thought. You are killing me.

“Yeah…”

The strangers’ lips tweaked into a smile and he put the two glasses on the bar, to which Stiles paid and went back to his seat, absolutely dying.

It got to a point in the night where Scott realised that his time with his friend had been severely interrupted. Besides, the game was over.

“You know what, maybe you should just sit up there and keep drinking. You get pretty convincing when you’re drunk.” He said and Stiles waggled his eyebrows, already taking up a seat at the bar.

He tapped his skinny fingers on the bar as he read the back of a coaster.

“I see your friend left you.” The stranger leant on his side of the bar with a smile.

“Yeah well he has a girlfriend to stick it to so he can't hang around all night.”

“You want a drink?”

“And here I was thinking that you wanted to talk to me but really you were just doing your job.” Stiles said playfully and the stranger smiled.

“This one’s on me.”

“If that’s the case then you can start me on the tequila.”

“Coming right up.” Stiles still couldn’t tell if he was flirting or not and it was driving him crazy.

He poured him a shot and cut him a slice of lemon.

“You know, I promise I won't tell if you slip yourself one too.” He said.

“You know, that’s a good way to get me fired.”

“I can think of better ways.” Stiles said as he slowly licked the salt off the back of his hand before taking the shot and sucking the juice from the lemon, puckering his lips as he did so.

He swore he saw the stranger run his tongue along his bottom lip but it could have been his fantasies playing out in his head again.

“I’ll get you another one if you like.” He offered.

“Better not, you know what too much of the good stuff does.” He said as he bit down gently on the side of his mouth.

The stranger nodded a little, his lips slightly parted. “I’m Derek by the way.” He said.

“Nice to finally catch your name.”

“Not going to tell me yours?”

Stiles smiled wryly. “I guess you’ll have to come back one more time.”

“I’m actually finishing soon so I might not get the chance.” Derek said.

“Are you busy for the rest of the night?” Stiles asked, almost wishing he didn’t because he sounded more than a little eager.

Derek chuckled a little. “No, I’m not.”

“So you’ve got some time to kill then.”

“Not if I don’t know your name.”

“Persistent aren’t you?” Stiles teased and Derek laughed.

“Derek! Get your ass over here and clean this up before you finish!” The manager called and Derek sighed.

“Duty calls.” He said.

He started to walk away and Stiles called out to him. “I’m going to head across the street, meet me there?” Fuck he sounded desperate.

Derek just shot him a smiled and walked away. Stiles let his eyes wander a little below the belt and fucking damn. His ass was more than perfect in those black pants. Stiles exhaled heavily and stood up hoping to god that he would follow him across the street to the late night coffee place that always seemed to have someone in it.

It was just after eleven when he got in and ordered a coffee, hoping he would need it to stay awake for another few hours. Another half hour and he was starting to feel ridiculous. He didn’t know if it would be worse for Derek to show up or not.

As he was sending a text to Scott in his slightly tipsy state he heard the door open and saw Derek walk through, looking a little unsure of himself. He caught sight of Stiles and gave him an awkward smile. Stiles grinned and jumped up, walking over to him.

“Killing time?” He asked and Derek rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know what I’m doing actually.” He said.

“I’d be happy to give you directions. Speaking of, you want to walk?” He pointed to the door and Derek pulled it open for him.

They walked together down the street and made small talk. Stiles found him ridiculously easy to talk to and felt something stirring in the pit of his stomach.

“So… you live near here?” Derek asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Stiles shrugged, “Few blocks.”

“Are you going to tell me your name yet?”

Stiles smiled. “Maybe, if you’re lucky.”

“Don’t you mean ‘if I’m good’?” He looked up with a cocky smile.

“You said it not me.” Stiles said. “Do you… do you want to see my place?” He asked, suddenly a little nervous.

Derek didn’t say anything for a moment, he just kind of stared down at his feel and Stiles screwed up his eyes and expected the worst.

“Uh… yeah, yeah I’d like that.” Derek said softly.

He had never done this before but something about this quirky yet smooth-talking guy made him want to try something different. It’s not every day that someone picks him up at work.

“Yeah, awesome.” Stiles said, trying to sound as casual as he could as he turned down the next street on his way to the apartment.

He hoped that Scott was in bed or otherwise out of the way because the last thing he needed was Scott messing this up for him. Derek looked a little nervous as they reached the front doors but he walked through and followed Stiles into the elevator with his hands still forced firmly in his pockets.

As Stiles put the key in the door and opened it slowly he saw that the lights were out and no one was in, well, there was no one in the living room at least. He flicked on the light switch and opened the door to let Derek in.

“You can take off your jacket if you like.” He said as he threw his keys onto the bench and pulled his jacket off to hang it over the back of the couch.

“Sure.” Derek said, slowly pulling off his leather jacket and putting it next to Stiles’.

“Do you want anything to drink? We might have some beer, or there’s coffee or water, whatever.” He asked as he filled up a glass of water for himself.

“Uh water is good.” He said and Stiles handed him a glass.

He downed it in one go and Stiles chuckled. “Easy there, you’ll give yourself the hiccups.”

“Sorry, I’m just… I’ve never really done this before.” Derek said, a little embarrassed.

“Hey, you don’t have to feel like this you know, means something. You’re fun to talk to and we seem to get along, that’s why I asked you up here. The fact that you’re pretty awesome to look at is just a bonus.” He said and Derek smiled.

“You think so?”

“Don’t go fishing for compliments, uh ah, I bet you get jumped on by everything that walks into that bar and don’t even go denying it.” Stiles grinned.

Derek laughed out loud and shook his head. “You are overestimating me, seriously.”

“You’re just being modest now because you know you can do better than me.” He smiled and Derek tilted his head.

“Why would you think that?”

Stiles shrugged. “Well what are you thinking about right now?”

“I don’t know, nothing in particular, why?” Derek said, not ready for the question.

“Well, you’re a pretty face and a blank slate,” he grinned just long enough for Derek to shake his head and chuckle. “While I’m here thinking of all the things I would do to you if I ever got the chance.” His eyes swept him up and down and Derek’s face flushed.

“Really?”

“Dude, you have no idea.” Derek nodded a little and looked down at his feet. “Don’t let me impair your judgement though, I am slightly tipsy.” He smiled.

After a moment of silence Derek looked up. “So what would you do to me?” He asked.

Stiles swallowed hard and knew that his jeans were going to get way too tight if he asked any more questions like that. “Well first I’d get you out of those god damn clothes, I’m actually kind of dying to see what you look like underneath.” He said, praying to god that he didn’t sound seedy and disgusting, he just met the guy after all. “You know that sounded less creepy in my head.” He said and Derek smiled.

Slowly he used his feet to push off his shoes as his hands unbuckled his belt. Yeah, Stiles was feeling a hell of a lot more constricted in the jeans department now. Derek slowly pulled the belt out of its loops and tossed it on the couch before unbuckling his black work pants and slowly sliding them down his legs until he was kicking them off and standing in just his white t-shirt and black jockey shorts. As he grabbed the hem of his shirt Stiles protested.

“Wait-” he said and Derek gave him a strange look. “Let me.” He said and walked over to stand in front of him.

He reached out and took the bottom of Derek’s shirt in his fingers and pulled it slowly up until Derek was lifting his arms so that it would slip off gracefully. Stiles ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he eyed Derek’s impressive abs.

“So what’s the verdict?” Derek asked and Stiles just nodded, still staring.

“The verdict is that nothing I show you now is going to impress you.” Derek just shook his head and smiled with those perfect teeth. “What I do with you… I can give that a shot.” He said as he lay his palms flat on Derek’s stomach and caressed him with his thumbs.

He was every bit as taut as he looked and Stiles got to his knees so that he could gently kiss him beside his navel. He heard Derek exhale at the touch and suck it back in sharply as his tongue crept out and ran from the top of his cut lines to the top of his six-pack. He moved his lips slightly to the right, allowing them to cover his nipple and suckle gently.

Derek let out a soft moan and Stiles dropped his hands to his perfect ass, squeezing gently as his tongue gave another flick.

“Don’t you… don’t you have a roommate?” Derek asked through his heavy breaths.

Stiles let his lips trail up to Derek’s neck. “Don’t worry,” he mumbled into his skin. “He won't bite.” He said as he bit down on Derek’s soft flesh and sucked just hard enough to leave a small purple bruise.

Derek let out a noise that was a little louder than the last and Stiles smiled. “But I think you do have a point.” He said, taking Derek by the hand and leading him to his bedroom.

It was actually clean for once in his life and as he shut the door Derek sat himself down on his bed. Stiles kicked off his shoes and pulled down his jeans, his hard-on clearly visible through his boxers. He sat beside Derek who unexpectedly grabbed him and pulled their mouths together for a hot embrace.

All of a sudden there was eagerness and a hungry need that hadn’t been there before. As they tangled their tongues and desperately asked one another for more Derek lay back and Stiles climbed over him, inadvertently grinding his erection into Derek’s casing them both to grunt audibly through their kiss.

Stiles let his hips rock against Derek who did the same back, only stopping because too much would almost certainly push him over. It had been a long time since he had been with someone and even then he had never been with someone as gloriously good looking as Derek.

He reached down to pull off Stiles’ shirt and he willingly obliged. His hands roamed down to Stiles’ hips and then to his ass which he took hold of and pulled into him harder, making Stiles groan even louder.

“Careful there, it’s been a while so you don’t want to stop the night here do you?” He said, pulling away from Derek’s lips to leave a scorching line of kisses down his collarbone and then stomach.

“Most definitely not.” Derek breathed as his hand moved slowly closer to Stiles’ head as he made his way down.

Stiles licked his lip as he slipped his hands into the waistband of Derek’s jockeys. “May I?” He asked with a seductive grin.

Derek just nodded quickly and Stiles slowly pulled them down and off, Derek’s cock standing stiff against his stomach. Stiles knelt in between his legs and rubbed his hands slowly up and down Derek’s thighs.

“Tell me what you like.” Stiles said.

“I’m just going to leave it up to you.” He breathed.

“Those are brave words.” Stiles grinned.

He gently took hold of Derek’s shaft and rubbed small circles against his slit in the hot pre come already leaking from his tip. Derek groaned again and gripped the sheets tightly with one hand.

“I’m… I’m all yours.” He uttered.

Stiles felt himself aching at that and leant in to slide his tongue from the base of his shaft to the head, taking in the tip and swirling his tongue. Derek let out a whimpering sound and Stiles closed his eyes as he gave a few short bobs of his head, making Derek’s head spin and his hand reach up to grip Stiles’ hair.

He pulled his lips away and grinned as he gave Derek a few short pumps in his hand. “You don’t have to be gentle Derek, if you want it just tell me.”

“Put your mouth on me again.” He moaned.

Stiles smiled and wrapped his mouth around Derek’s cock, sliding him in even further than before. He inched his way down until his lips were pressed against the base and the tip was at the back of his throat, a practice that he had taken the time to perfect.

“Holy fu-” Derek breathed as Stiles moved slowly back and forth, trying desperately not to buck his hips into him.

Stiles pulled his lips back spreading Derek’s legs further and mouthing at his balls, making Derek shiver. “Turn over.” He whispered and Derek obeyed, propping him up a little on his knees and Stiles raked his nails over his back.

Stiles kissed the dimples on his back and nipped at his behind as he trailed the end of his tongue down between his cheeks and swirled it twice around his hole.

Derek cried out as he did so he repeated the action again, this time making Derek’s legs shake a little.

“I thought you’d like that.” He said huskily before reaching over to his drawer by the bed and pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom.

“I haven’t… I mean no one’s ever…” Derek panted and Stiles let him roll back over for a kiss.

“That’s alright… if you don’t want me to I-”

“What the hell is your name?” Derek asked with a small laugh.

Stiles smiled. “Think you’ve been good enough yet?”

Derek sat up and kissed him hard, holding him close by the back of his neck and looking into his eyes. “I want to know what to scream while you’re fucking me.” He growled and Stiles almost came in his shorts.

“Stiles, my name is Stiles.” He swallowed.

Derek raised an eyebrow but kissed him again. “So what are you waiting for Stiles?” He said again and Stiles shoved him back down as he opened the bottle.

He poured some on his fingers and rubbed one gently against his hole, making him close his eyes and exhale as he slowly slid it inside of him. Bending it slowly he heard Derek moan softly before he slipped another in and Derek bit down a little on his lip.

“God you’re tight…” Stiles said as he scissored his fingers slightly, Derek’s groan getting louder.

As he added a third finger Derek whimpered again, in a little pain but Stiles was slow and soothing, spreading him open gently and curling his fingers just enough to hit the spot that Derek didn’t even know he had.

He tossed back his head and Stiles grinned, taking his fingers out to rip off his boxers and slide the condom onto his own throbbing member. He poured a little more lube onto himself, trying not to squeeze too hard because he knew that at this point he wasn’t going to last long.

Lining himself up between Derek’s legs he pressed himself against his entrance and leant in to kiss him.

“If you want me to stop…” He started but Derek cut him off with a seductive growl low in his throat.

“I want you to fuck me so hard I can't think straight.” His hot breath in Stiles’ ear made him close his eyes tightly as he began to push himself inside.

He let out a strangled groan as Derek’s heat engulfed his tip and Derek cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. He pushed himself in a little more and pulled back out; repeating it a few times until he was bottoming out and sweat was beading on both their brows.

A few slow rocks of his hips had them warming up to one another and soon enough the pain that Derek felt was being overruled by the insane amounts of pleasure at the feel of Stiles’ cock buried inside of him.

He grabbed his hips and pulled him in faster and Stiles grunted loudly. He began to thrust himself into Derek a little faster, picking up the pace and causing Derek to let out a blissful murmur with every hit to his spot.

“Yes Stiles, harder…” He panted and Stiles was in no position to deny him.

He pumped his hips faster and tilted Derek’s up so that with every thrust it was hitting him exactly where he needed it.

“Fuck yeah Stiles, that’s it…” He said, his voice getting higher as he felt his stomach tighten and his body begin to tingle. “That’s it… I'm… I’m going to…” He panted before letting out an elated groan as his climax ripped through him.

Stiles started panting even faster as Derek tightened around him; all it took was a few more hard thrusts before he was lost in his own orgasm. He held his shaking body up as the waves pulsed through his body and pulled out, collapsing by Derek’s side.

“That was…” He said, just staring at the ceiling.

“That was fucking amazing.” Derek finished, his eyes closed and his breathing slowly returning to normal.

“If you want a shower just say.” Stiles breathed, too tired to even point in the shower’s direction.

Derek shook his head and Stiles handed him some tissues to clean off with, his chest covered in his own hot sticky mess.

“Don’t think you have to leave because I would totally not be opposed to you staying the night.” Stiles said.

“I think I can safely say that I won't be going anywhere for a while.” Derek breathed and Stiles just laughed.

 

The next morning Stiles woke up with Derek by his side and smiled to himself. He didn’t know what it was but Derek was different to the other guys he had brought home, there was just something about him.

He pulled on his sweats and a loose tee before walking out into the living room and then the kitchen to make himself a coffee.

Allison and Scott were already sitting at the table and Stiles gave them a small wave as he walked in. Allison smiled from behind her coffee mug.

“Morning Stiles, how was your night?” She asked.

“Fucking fantastic.” He said.

“Yeah, we heard.” Scott grumbled.

“Ignore him, he’s just jealous because he didn’t get any last night.” She poked him in the ribs and he rolled his eyes.

“Not through lack of trying.”

“I’ll make it up to you.” She laughed. “So what’s he like?” She asked.

“What I meant to say was that he is Mr Fucking Fantastic. I mean, he’s perfect.” Stiles said as he poured the hot water into his instant coffee and remembered exactly what he felt like to the touch.

“Well you might want to put his clothes in your room before he realises that he has nowhere to run.” Scott said, pointing to the pants and shirt of the living room floor.

Stiles laughed. “Oops, forgot about that.” He grinned as he gathered Derek’s clothes and put them quietly inside the door of his room.

It wasn’t much longer that Derek walked out, looking a little dishevelled but still impossibly sexy. Stiles saw Allison give him the old up down and Scott gave him the nod of approval before nudging Allison to stop staring.

Derek said an awkward hello to them and they just smiled and let Stiles walk him to the door.

“So… last night was… pretty awesome.” He said.

Stiles bit down on his lip. “Yeah, definitely.”

“I know um, you probably weren’t looking for it… uh, I mean, this might have been just a one night thing and we just met… but uh, you know, here’s my number if you want to call me sometime.” Derek said, handing him a piece of paper with his number scrawled on it in his messy handwriting.

“I think I can manage that, maybe.” He said with a wink and Derek leant in for a short sweet kiss before heading out of the apartment with a look back over his shoulder.

Damn, Stiles thought, with an ass like that I am most definitely calling him again.

He chuckled to himself and shut the door, heading back inside to immediately add that number to his phone book.


End file.
